


black cats

by pipsqueakparker (lafbaeyette)



Series: fictober 2020 [22]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Costumes, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/pipsqueakparker
Summary: Sometimes Snow can be a mad genius.And sometimes he’s just mad.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: fictober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949911
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	black cats

**Author's Note:**

> day 22: black cats
> 
> i wanted this one to be a little longer, but i physically do not have it in me to write anymore so i apologize for that
> 
> but i hope you enjoy this either way, friends!

**BAZ**

Sometimes Snow can be a mad genius.

And sometimes he’s just _mad_.

The Normal convinced Bunce to host a Halloween party, which I’m being forced to attend, of course. I truly couldn't care less about this event, I’m not exactly one for social gatherings. Especially not ones that will be attended by almost exclusively Normals. (The American invited the friends he’s somehow picked up despite rarely leaving the flat, and Bunce invited some acquaintances from uni.)

It won’t be solely Normals, apparently. Apart from the three of us and Agatha, Bunce said she also extended invitations to some of our old Watford peers that live nearby. (I don’t think there are that many.)

Anyway, because I don’t care about this party I told Snow that I didn’t care what I dressed up as and that he could pick out my costume.

That was my fatal mistake, the mistake that cost me everything.

I’ve put on all of the ridiculous pieces Snow bought for me, from the black unitard to the pointy black ears. There’s even a _tail_ , long and thin and black.

I’m glaring at him as I step out of the loo.

He’s absolutely glowing, grinning from ear to fucking ear. It’s so hard to stay upset with him.

“Why have you dressed me up in this ridiculous kit?” I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. The unitard has sleeves that cling tight to my arms and loop around my thumb, pulling the cloth tight. I’ve also got leggings to go on bottom, but they’re nearly as tight as the unitard itself. (I notice Snow’s eyes fall further south more than once, but I don’t bring attention to it. It was hard enough getting into these clothes, I’d hate to have to do it a second time.)

“I thought it’d be a good costume for you,” he says. He’s got his wings and tail out, because he can do that tonight, fool people into believing they’re just some extraordinary costume piece. He’s painted his face a bit, too, given himself some rough scales around his temples, cheeks, and chin. He’s a dragon, very creative.

“A black cat? That’s supposed to be good for me?” I lift my right brow at him because I know it drives him mad.

“Well, yeah.” He shrugs. It’d be infuriating if I hadn’t reached a point where I almost find his shrugs _sexy_. (Crowley, I’m in far too deep.) “You’re like… uhm, my lucky charm, yeah?”

“Black cats are considered unlucky, Snow.” I tilt my head.

He rolls his eyes and steps forward until he can rest his palms on my waist.

“We’ve never really followed the ordinary, have we?”

Snow leans his head back to look up at me, then lifts himself onto his tip-toes to reach my lips. I melt into his kiss immediately, because of course I do. Because of course I’m in love with a buffoon. Of course I’m snogging him while wearing these ridiculously skin-tight, and vaguely _revealing_ , clothes.

That just makes sense, in the sort of way that none of my life has made sense or matched my expectations.

Which hasn’t been a bad thing, not if it means I get to snog Simon Snow and wear a ridiculous non-couple couples costume for Halloween. (I never did find out why a dragon and a cat specifically, but some things must remain a mystery, I suppose.)


End file.
